


Into Your World

by Hetalia1912



Series: EXO MamaVerse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), Chanyeol doesn't have his powers, EXO Have Powers, Exo loves Chanyeol, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mentioned SHINee Ensemble, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Multi, Music Video: MAMA (EXO), OT12 (EXO), Park Chanyeol-centric, Pathcode (EXO), Prophetic Dreams, Protective Byun Baekhyun, Protective EXO, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Suho being a mom, Team as Family, Urban Fantasy, Visions in dreams, everybody loves chanyeol, minor ot12, yet ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Into Your World

**7:30 AM**

It started off as a relatively normal morning.

Well,normal for them anyway.

Chanyeol was woken up by shouting and screams coming from the living room._Probably the maknae line getting into trouble with Junmyeon-hyung again._He thought to himself as he slowly sat up in bed.He

He heard the door open and looked up to see a very disheveled looking Sehun._Poor kid probably wasn't able to get much sleep._Chanyeol thought.The maknae hummed in greeting."Morning hyung."He muttered.Chanyeol couldn't help but smile and laugh and at the drowsy state the makane was in."Good morning Sehun-ah."He greeted.The maknae let out a tired sounding groan in response.

"Good is subjective."He said.Chanyeol couldn't help but let out a laugh as he got up out of bed."That is definitely true Sehun-ah."He playfully ruffled the maknae's hair.

"Is breakfast ready?"He asked as he rubbed his eyes.Sehun just hummed in response.Chanyeol once again let out a chuckled at his makane's tired state."You're so cute Sehun-ah."He said as he once again ruffled the maknae's hair.


End file.
